You Belong With Me
by Laree England
Summary: My second songfic. Ginny's thinking about how Harry belongs with her. Please review!


_**I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling or You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Authors Note: I was just listening to my iPod and then I heard this song and I was like "Oh my gosh! This is a perfect song for Ginny!" So this is from Ginny's perspective. I know that I messed up the order of the lyrics a bit, but it just worked better for the story line. Review please!**_

**Your talkin' over Floo with your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's goin' off about somethin' that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do…**

**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**She'll never know your story like I do…**

"That wasn't funny, Harry!" the voice from the fire said for the umpteenth time.

"It was just a _joke_, Cho!" Harry replied. His voice got more and more irritated the more the voice from the fire went on.

I tipped my head back over the couch. The common room was empty besides me, Harry, Hermione, my brother, and the little cheery visitor from the fire. I put my ear buds in and turned the volume on my music player way up (Hermione had gotten me one for Christmas. It took her almost a week to get me to understand the little buttons. I had made a mental note to keep it away from my father). I had bewitched it to play the Weird Sisters, Cho's least favorite band. I had tried to move on from Harry on multiple occasions, but to no avail. I my thoughts always ended up drifting back to those beautiful green eyes…

"Oh, yeah?" Cho's muffled voice came through my ear buds despite the blaringly loud volume that I had it set on. "Well I didn't get it!"

"C'mon, Cho…"

I had thought the joke was hilarious, personally. Cho just didn't get Harry like I did. I had always hung out with Ron and his friends, always giggling silently at all the quirky remarks that Harry would make, but Cho apparently had no tolerance for sarcasm. I doubted that the word "sarcasm" was even apart of her vocabulary… Plus, if she had known Harry like I did, she would have known how fragile Harry was right now, what with the hard summer…

**But she wears new robes**

**I wear old ones**

**She's Quidditch seeker**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreamin' about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me.**

But then I thought of all the things that Cho had on me. She had come from a wealthy family, for one, so she always had the newest robes, while I still resided in the ones that I had a year ago. She was also the Ravenclaw Seeker, and I knew that Harry loved nothing more than Quidditch, so he would naturally want to go out with someone who could relate to the rush of snatching the Snitch for the win. Sure, I liked Quidditch too, how could you not growing up in a house full of boys? But there was a major difference between being on the pitch and among the cheering crowd. I remembered how I would feel as I would watch Harry rip across the sky, chasing after the little golden ball. I would fantasize that I would run down to the pitch and throw myself into Harry's arms, and then he would realize that he loved me, and we would walk away from the pitch together, hand-in-hand…

"You have to understand, Cho," said Harry, practically pleading. "It's just a simple joke! You see…"

That boy had to be blind. Cho would never understand him. He was probably just another trophy in her collection of boys that she had seduced into liking her. I thought that Harry would be above that, but no, he was just like all the rest, panting after the popular girl. She didn't even care that Cedric had died, she just moved right along to the next champion. Now, _I_ understood him. If he really wanted a girl to understand him and love him, why couldn't he just turn around? I knew that he knew that I liked him, maybe not so much now that we were older, but he probably knew that if he asked me to go out with him I would say yes in a heartbeat. But as previously stated, he was blind. He couldn't see that we belonged together.

**Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself:**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she got you down.**

**You say your fine, I know you better than that.**

**Hey what you doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers.**

**She's Quidditch Seeker**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me.**

Suddenly a gush of Gryffindors came out from their dorms, climbing out of the portrait hole. I took my ear buds out and put my music player into my bag. They were all heading to Hogsmeade, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Hermione and Ron gave up, seeing that Harry wasn't going to be torn away from his heated conversation soon, and left, but I hung back until he frustrated doused the flames with his wand. When he stood up he gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry about all that." he said. "Let's get going before they leave without us."

He pulled off his robes and we set off to Hogsmeade. I stole quick glances in his direction, smiling at the worn-out jeans that had been passed down to him by his oversized cousin. He hated them, I knew, but I thought that he looked cute in them. We had an easy conversation all the way to Hogsmeade, not talking at all about Cho.

Not wanting to go into any of the overcrowded shops, we went and sat on a bench outside of Honeydukes. Harry stared dejectedly across the street at nothing.

"Hey," I said soothingly. "Don't let her get you down like that. She's not worth it."

To my surprise, Harry actually smiled, making my stomach do a flip. I hadn't seen him smile in so long that I was beginning to wonder if he _ever_ smiled. But the way that his laugh could light up a room was unfathomable. I loved how his smile was slightly crooked, perking up more on his right side than his left…

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the clicking of swift heels making contact with the cobble stones. When I looked up I realized that the footsteps belonged to none other than Cho Chang, who beamed down at Harry, who looked confusedly back.

"I forgive you Harry," said Cho, holding out her hand.

Harry took it, still looking confused but relieved at the same time. Before he left with Cho he bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'll never understand girls as long as I live."

I gazed gloomily after them, thinking _Neither will I, Harry. Neither will I._

I looked down at my muddy sneakers and sighed. I was a hopeless case, that much was true. Harry would probably never see that I belonged with him as long as he lived. Maybe it was time for me to finally move on, to start dreaming of other guys…

**I remember you coming to my room in the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who made you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know all you favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams.**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

~Flashback~

I was sitting up in bed, reading a book. It was Romeo and Juliet, probably not the best book to be reading right now. I was a little prone to love stories at the moment, but somehow all the male love interests in the book became pictured in my head as tall, thin, with black hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses…

I startled as my door creaked. It was Harry, and he looked scared. He probably had another one of his nightmares again.

"Oh," said Harry, "wrong room…"

He turned to leave, but I called out quietly, "Wait!" and patted the bed next to me.

He came over and sat down, staring blankly at the wall. I scooted closer to him, putting a supportive hand on his back. "Was it one of your nightmares again?"

He nodded slowly.

"You know what I visualize when I get scared?" I asked. He looked up at me and shook his head. "I picture Professor Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes."

Harry's frowning mouth brown into a wide grin, chuckling at the memory. I laughed along with him. What can I say? His smile was contagious.

His smile slowly crept back down into a frown again. I swiftly got out the music player that I had gotten yesterday from Hermione.

"I don't think I quite know how to work it yet, but here…" I put one of the ear buds into Harry's right ear, putting the other one into my left I pressed _You Can't Take Me_ by the Weird Sisters. The familiar, soft music began to flow through us, and Harry seemed to be calmed by the lulling notes of the song.

"You know what, Ginny?" Harry asked, pleasantly breaking the trance of the music.

"Hmm?"

"I think that if I survive this whole thing with Voldemort that I might become an Auror. Or maybe a Quidditch player… yeah, that'd be fun…"

I smiled as Harry elaborated more on his dreams. I knew that there was always that 'what if' of if we would actually live through the war with Voldemort, but that didn't mean that we couldn't dream. And that also didn't mean that I couldn't think that I knew where Harry belonged. He didn't belong fighting dark wizards or defeating the most feared Dark wizard of all time. He belonged with me.

~Flashback ends~

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?**

I made the petals of a nearby flower float around me as my mind wandered around. After a long evening of concentrating, I realized something. I hoped beyond hope that Harry belonged with me, but even if he didn't, I knew that I definitely belonged with him.


End file.
